


The Begining of The End

by Nerdzone6



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: The beginning of the end A twist on the plot. 13-year-old Lucy Barber is found dead, her older brother is the main suspect. Their father never questioned his son's innocence, but then... who did it? And will the family pull through, or is this the beginning of the end? 2012 Book by William Landay Series by Apple tv YT clips of series on yt channel lord vixiusDefending Jacob, T, English, Tragedy & Family,  Jacob B., Andy B., Laurie B., OCWork belongs to Aliqueen16 but I'm co-writing it with her. Original author Aliqueen16 does not have an account here. You can find her on Fanfiction though.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is primarily being written by my friend Aliqueen16 on fanfiction, however, since she doesn't have an Archive of our own account she has asked me to post it on my account, also I am helping her co-write. If you would like to question her on this you can message her at fanfiction.com Aliqueen16

Aliqueen and I don't own Defending Jacob

3rd person pov

It was just another regular day in Mass., or so the town of Newton thought. Especially those who oversaw law, crime, and justice in the town. But that thought was about to be proven wrong, in one of the worst ways authorities had been called to Cold Springs Park early in the morning; the kids of McCormack Middle would be starting their first classes right about now. But not all of them. One girl estimated to be of that age range was found in the park, and not in good conditions. Not at all.

Grimacing at the gnarly and ghastly sight of the child, Detective Paul Duffy, commander of the CPAC, sighed

"We will have to inform ADA Andrew Barber, so he can investigate this. Three stab wounds to the chest, this is a homicide."

His men nodded in solemn silence, unable to verbalize in front of this horrible sight. Detective Duffy went closer to the body, for the girl's face was partially covered by the mix of blood, dirt, and shrubbery around her. However, he swallowed a lump in his throat at the sight of her now- ID'd face. It was thirteen-year-old Lucy Barber.

Before he could disclose this to his team, one of his men pulled a fingerprint her assailant left in blood on her sweater tag, quickly running it through city records and databases. It took a few minutes, but there was a match with the passport records. The print lifted off of Lucy Caitlan Barber's dead body belonged to fourteen-year-old Jacob Michael Barber.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy's pov

I was having just another regular, totally inside the norm day in the DA's office when DA Lynn Canavan, my boss; and my friend who ran the CPAC team, Officer Paul Duffy, came over to me; looking distraught and anguished.I immediately turned my full attention to them, worried for them, and, out of irrational fear, my family. I spoke

"Is everything ok?"

Lynn broke the silence

"I think you should go home for the day, Andy."

Utterly perplexed, and kind of scared, I asked "WHY?"

My friend Paul, affectionately known as Duff, replied

"There has been a murder in Cold Springs park, near the trail. The body is fresh, scene is from this morning."

Something was still amiss

"Ok, but this applies to me needing to go home... how?"

Duff sighed and physically sat me down, wile handing me the case file

"The victim was identified as Lucy Caitlan Barber. I'm sorry, Andy."

Taking advantage of my dumbfounded silence, Lynn spoke

"And the only trail, along with three stab wounds to the chest, is the thumbprint of your son. He is, as of now, our number one suspect."

At that, I broke out of my stupor and saw Duff comforting my wife Laurie, who had just come in. But before I could properly help Laurie, I turned to my delusional boss

"Jake is her brother! Of COURSE his DNA is going to be on her, on her clothes... he was probably trying to help her! The logical reason that there are no other prints are linked to the possibility of evidence tampering, or that the killer used gloves! My son is not a murderer!"

Murder. The first time I heard that word, I was about as innocent and youthful as ten years old...

Angered, I turned to my boss

"My son did not do this. I just lost my daughter in one of the cruelest ways possible and now you want to rob me of my son too?! How DARE you, he is INNOCENT!"

Without another word, I packed up my things and left for the day, clutching my wife's hand as we left to pick up Jacob. I was still fuming about their accusations and would fight for my son tooth and nail. Whatever it took. But for now, we had to pick up Jake, explain the whole mess to him, and then go and identify our Lucy.

As I was leaving the DA's office, I heard Neal Loguidice, whom I had once taken under my wing and now he thought he was this hotshot, trying to sweet-talk Lynn into letting him lead the trial once the evidence was stacked. Not caring for work at the moment, my interest-and my anger- were only piqued when I overheard him identify the case he was talking her up for as the Barber v. Commonwealth case. He was already certain my only surviving child was destined to either die, or rot in prison, and there was not even enough evidence for a trial yet.

(A/N: Ok, so obviously things deviated in this chapter, especially Neal and Lynn; but that is because the victim is not Ben Rifkin anymore, but my OC, Lucy. Some things will change.)


	3. Chapter 3

3rd person pov

When Jacob was approached for questioning, he was not stupid about it. He came obediently, although he requested a lawyer be present, along with his parents. After all, this was life altering, or so his father had told him. He had not said what either, but he was certain he would find out soon enough. Once they arrived at the station, his mother hugged him tightly, sobbing as the news was broken again.

The room grew silent, save for the sniffles of Laurie and Andy. Jacob was not crying, he was stoic, face partly lowered, gaze somewhere between the adult's noses and their shoes. He had not flinched, but moved around uncomfortably in his seat when the news was broken, making no anguish or surprise escaped from him in the form of sound. He then shrugged when he was identified as suspect number one, and was eerily calm and quiet when given the chance to speak.

His parents prompted him, but he could not seem to stitch a word together, let alone a sentence. Lynn and Duff went easy on the boy this time around, seeing as they were getting nowhere with the silent teen. But they could not help but wonder... Was it truly just shock that had left him like this, or was it the apathy of a stone-cold killer?


End file.
